Tom Lycke
Før serien Tom Lycke var sønn av Bjørn og Turid Lycke. Mens han ennå er et spedbarn omkommer faren i en drukningsulykke, og moren blir psykisk syk som følge av tragedien. Hans onkel Arnfinn og konen Ragnhild tar seg av han etter hendelsen, noe som ender med at de adopterer han når Turid begår selvmord tre måneder senere. Etter hvert som tiden går klarer verken Arnfinn eller Ragnhild å fortelle han sannheten, og han vokser opp i den tro at de er hans sanne foreldre. Sine første leveår har han i Sandefjord, men i ennå ung alder flytter familien til Bliksvær i Nordland. Han blir svært glad i Ragnhild, men forholdet til den angivelige faren er mer anstrengt. Faren driver fiskeriselskapet Fiske-Lycke, en geskjeft i sterk opposisjon med en av Toms hjertesaker: Miljøvern. Han blir med i miljøvernsorganisasjonen Save the Ocean, noe som bare øker avstanden til Arnfinn. I serien Sent i 2010 omkommer Ragnhild i en brann, og Tom og Arnfinn flytter til Oslo for å skjøtte forretningene. Sammen med Save the Ocean saboterer han her en av Fiske-Lyckes trålere, noe som resulterer i et milliontap. Tom innrømmer selv for faren hva han har gjort, og faren velger å ikke anmelde ham. Derimot blir Tom anmeldt av en forbitret Hermine Rosenkrantz etter at de to tilbrakte en natt sammen på et hotellrom. Hermine trodde hele tiden at det skulle bli noe mer mellom dem, og når Tom avviser dette, velger hun å anmelde ham for sabotasjen som straff. Tom på sin side skjønner aldri at det var Hermine som anmeldte ham, og tror isteden at faren gjorde det. [[Fil:Tom Lycke sesong 27.jpg|thumb|left|Tom ble pikkolo på Hotel Cæsar. ''Foto: TV 2]] Tom blir dømt til samfunnsstraff etter sabotasjen, og på grunn av nye venner i Anker-Hansen-familien får Tom jobbe på deres Hotel Cæsar. Her blir han kjent med en av stuepikenes datter, Runa Jørgensen. Han oppdager raskt at han har følelser for Runa, men fordi hun allerede har en kjæreste, får han ikke gjort noe med forelskelsen. [[Fil:Runa_og_Tom.jpg|thumb|Runa og Tom finner sammen etter at det ble slutt mellom henne og Goggen. Foto: TV 2]] Lykken smiler imidlertid når Runa og kjæresten sklir fra hverandre, og snart innleder han og Runa et forhold. Omtrent samtidig mottar Arnfinn den såkalte Sam Freyde-prisen, kåret til tiårets forretningsmann. Save the Ocean griper sjansen og kupper en filmfremvisning under seremonien, blant annet med god hjelp fra Runa. Når det blir klart at Arnfinn planlegger å trekke seg ut av fiskerinæringen angrer både Runa og Tom, noe som ender med at Runa melder seg til politiet. Hun får en bot på 50 000 kroner, en sum Tom villig betaler på hennes vegene. Etter dette trekker begge seg ut av Save the Ocean. Endelig ser Arnfinn og Tom ut til å bli venner. Tom beklager at han har motarbeidet farens selskapet, og Arnfinn beklager at han ikke alltid har vært til stede for Tom. Lykken blir imidlertid kort når Toms bestefar Toralf viser seg å ha en svulst på hjernen. På selveste julaften sovner Toralf inn, men ikke før han har fortalt Tom hvem hans egentlige foreldre er. Toms verden raser sammen rundt han når Arnfinn innrømmer at hans virkelige far Bjørn døde mens de senket en båt for å innkassere forsikringspenger. Når det i tillegg blir klart at det var Arnfinn som overtalte Bjørn til å gjennomføre det hele, klandrer Tom Arnfinn for foreldrenes død. Han forsones allikevel etter hvert med Arnfinn. Tom leser en artikkel om krigen i Afghanistan og ønsker å bli med i et hjelpeteam nedover for å hjelpe sivile. Han får med seg Runa på turen, men hun velger å avlyse av hensyn til morens ønsker. Tom må derfor dra alene nedover til Afghanistan. Et par måneder senere finner Arnfinn lykken med Juni og flytter inn hos henne. Toms forhold til Runa begynner å skrante, og han tilbyr henne å flytte inn hos ham for at de skal få det bedre. Hun takker ja, men samboerskapet fører til slutten på forholdet, og Runa flytter ut. I samme periode kommer Junis barnebarn Sol og Måne på besøk fra Goa, og Tom stifter raskt bekjentskap med dem. Arnfinn overtaler Sol og Måne til å flytte inn hos Tom, slik at han og Juni får privatliv. I samme tid finner Sol og Tom tonen og blir et par. Når Juni finner ut av dette, forlanger hun at barnebarna flytter tilbake. Tom får tilbud av Sol om å flytte til Goa med henne, men Tom (som i utgangspunktet ikke tok forholdet seriøst) avslår. Tom får tilbud om å dra til Afghanistan, men Arnfinn overtaler han til å bli mot at han får jobbe med hjertesenteret Arnfinn arbeider for å opprette. Imidlertid blir det kort tid senere bestemt at konsernet skal skrinlegge planene om hjertesenteret, og Tom drar da til Afghanistan. Kort tid etter at han ankommer får han et brev med et telefonnummer han må ringe. Det viser seg at han på sin forrige tur gjorde ei jente med navn Indira gravid. Tom ønsker å ta henne med til Norge, slik at hun får det hun trenger til seg selv og ungen, men blir samme dag skutt av en snikskytter. Legene prøver hardt å redde Toms liv, men klarer det ikke. Liket blir sendt hjem til Norge, hvor det kremeres, og Toms aske blir spredt på sjøen av Arnfinn. [[Fil:Toms_båre.png|thumb|Tom ble aldri gammel. Foto: TV 2]] Toms død ødelegger forholdet mellom Juni og Arnfinn, siden det var Junis stemme som ble tungen på vektskålen da planene om hjertesenteret ble nedstemt. Hadde hjertesenteret blitt opprettet, ville Tom ha blitt i Norge og formodentlig levd videre. Ingenting er kjent om hvordan det gikk med Indira og barnet, ikke engang om babyen faktisk ble født. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Avdøde karakterer Kategori:Pikkoloer Kategori:Bartendere